User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/The 525th Hunger Games: Glory
So yeah, I said I wouldn't make any more games, but that was a lie. I'm someone who has to complete things in order to be satisfied and that has turned out disastrous in terms of games. It's been at least over a year since I last had a completed game, so I wanna try and get at least one other game completed. Also, I'll be leaving school soon so these games are also my way of celebrating and these games may also attempt to motivate me to complete my tributes as well. And that's why I'm running these games. They may possibly become a series as there will be a lot of tributes competing, it depends on how the writing goes. However, there's a high chance that they will not become a series. UPDATE - 13/6/16: '''ClovelyMarvelous will be helping me to write this :) Introduction Like always in The Capitol, it was bright and sunny. People headed to the Presidential Mansion to hear the annual speech, acknowledging the games. The young, female President, Lyanna Averling, stood on the balcony, watching the miniscule Capitol citizens walking to the plaza surrounding the Mansion. Her raven black hair flew gracefully in the light breeze, reminiscent of a flag when it gently waves. Speaking of flags, behind her were the colossal flags with the Capitol emblem. Lyanna had recently transitioned from being her father's heir to becoming his successor, much to the dismay of her elder brother, Jacob. Jacob sat at the back of the balcony, feeling gloomy and miserable. When there was enough citizens to fill up the plaza, Lyanna commenced her speech. "Ladies and gentleman, citizens of Panem, I am pleased to announce the details of this year's annual Hunger Games, the 21st Quarter Quell. Firstly, these games will begin on my birthday. Secondly, there will be 60 tributes competing." She wasn't done with her speech yet, but she paused and watched as the citizens went into an uproar of cheering and chanting. Something peculiar was about to take place and Lyanna knew it. She had a gleam of suspicion, as well as ambition in her dark brown eyes, as she watched the Capitolians, those in the center of her control. Non-Tribute Gallery Because it is a running motif in my games. In order of appearance. Lyanna Averling.png|Lyanna Averling, currently the President of Panem Jacob Averling.png|Jacob Averling, the brother of Lyanna and the next in line to be President of Panem Calaris Balne.png|Calaris Balne, the Capitol escort. Prasa.png|Prasa Marquille, District 0 escort Deloise.png|Deloise Danvois, co-District 1 escort Ambrosia.png|Ambrosia Danvois, co-District 1 escort Rules '''Submission #Please submit interesting tributes that I can write about, as I will be referring to the personalities and backstories of tributes for my writing. No basic tributes (e.g. Mary Sues) please. #I will accept non-human tributes as well. I've managed to write about them before. #Maximum amount of tributes that you can submit is 5 (this may increase). #Reservations are allowed, but for 3 days (I'm being generous as I will have a lot of time on my hands soon). #If some tribute spots are not filled by the deadline, I'll put fillers in. #There will be 60 tributes competing. During the Games #No R.I.P comments without a spoiler warning/alert. #Don't argue over the death of your tribute(s). #If you want your tribute(s) to live longer in the games, it's recommended that you send advice. Sponsoring #I will not implement a sponsoring system, but you are allowed to sponsor items to your tributes. Just state what you want to sponsor in a comment during the advice sending period. #Make sure that what you sponsor your tribute(s) is something that would be typically sponsored in the games (e.g. food, medical kit) and not something ridiculous. Tributes Tribute Gallery Oreo Dutton.png|Oreo Dutton, Capitol Female Avatar-1430119872.png|Gladia Torres, Capitol Male Avatarhw.png|Haleigh Walker, Capitol Female Zach Winnings.png|Zach Winnings, Capitol Male GlacierFrostLunaii.png|Glacier Frost, District 0 Male NovaDeimos.png|Nova Deimos, District 0 Female Male!lunaii3.png|Claude Foster, District 0 Male Crystal Sagittarius.png|Crystal Sagittarius, District 0 Female Robin Blanchard.png|Robin Blanchard, District 1 Male Moltra.png|Moltra Flare, District 1 Female MantaLi.png|Manta Li, District 1 Male Willow Mervall.png|Willow Mervall, District 1 Female Oie 052HYOjgcbel.png|Pompeii Vulcan, District 2 Male Nutmeg Spica-0.png|Nutmeg Spica, District 2 Female RichardDSimmons.png|Ricardo Simmons, District 2 Male Courtney_Oreta.png|Courtney Dax, District 2 Female Caspian Mahoney.png|Caspian Mahoney, District 3 Male Marcella.png|Marcella Brynlee, District 3 Female DexterGrif.png|Dexter Grif, District 3 Male Rosalind Bree.png|Rosalind Bree, District 3 Female Emilia Lunaii(new).png|Emilia Oswald, District 4 Female LaverniusTucker.png|Lavernius Tucker, District 4 Male Rita_dsd.png|Rita Rios, District 4 Female MichaelJCaboose.png|Michael Caboose, District 4 Male Brett Brawl-1.png|Brett Brawl, District 5 Male TaliaMignonette.png|Talia Mignonette, District 5 Female -3.png|Anthony Sharpclaw, District 5 Male Corin Greer.png|Corin Greer, District 5 Female Wheeler Light.png|Wheeler Light, District 6 Male Amy Light.png|Amy Light, District 6 Female Dana_Pierce.png|Dana Pierce, District 6 Female Vesper.png|Vesper Brooks, District 7 Male Lilith_lunaii.png|Lilith Parr-Cymri, District 7 Female Marvin_Lunaii.png|Marvin Xyles, District 7 Male Dealmore.png|Jack Wang, District 8 Male VeraLunaii.png|Vera Blaize, District 8 Female Oie_9Y35O9wwBf9O.png|Renault Black, District 8 Male Mercedes_LN.png|Mercedes Black, District 8 Female MilletOat.png|Quentin Ryes, District 9 Male Victoria_Sinclair.png|Victoria Sinclair, District 9 Female DedenneReunee.png|Dedenne Reunee, District 9 Female Avatar me.png|Jacob Woodward, District 10 Male AuctionLunaii2.png|Lunar Powers, District 10 Female MarshallLunaii.png|Marshall Vinewood, District 10 Male Scarlynn_-_Avatar.png|Scarlynn Kristow, District 10 Female Avan_Falco.png|Avan Falco, District 11 Male Well...I tried....png|Anna Tommie, District 11 Female Banana.png|Ray Xerxes, District 11 Male Lilac_-_Avatar.png|Lilac LaRue, District 11 Female Tomer Wilt-D7 MALE.png|Tomer Wilt, District 12 Male Penny Wheatgrove Lunaii.png|Penny Wheatgrove, District 12 Female Ashton_-_Avatar.png|Ashton Perrie, District 12 Male Avian.png|Avian Dorias, District 13 Male Darya Parr.png|Darya Parr, District 13 Female Caliban lunaii.png|Caliban Rweed, District 13 Male SoniaArakawa.png|Sonia Arakawa, District 13 Female Alliances *'Careers: '''Zach ©, Gladia ©, Robin (1), Moltra (1), Willow (1), Manta (1), Pompeii (2), Nutmeg (2), Courtney (2), Lavernius (4), Emilia (4), Michael (4), Brett (5), Anthony (5), Darya (13) *'Anti-Careers: Glacier (0), Ricardo (2), Dexter (3), Rita (4), Grayson (6), Marvin (7), Lunar (10), Avian (13) *'Loners: '''Nova (0), Rosalind (3), Caspian (3), Talia (5), Valerie (7), Lilith (7), Jack (8), Vera (8), Scarlynn (10), Marshall (10), Avan (11), Clara (12), Tomer (12), Ashton (12), Caliban (13), Sonia (13) *'Alliance #1: 'Amy (6), Wheeler (6), Servus (9), Ray (11), Anna (11) *'Alliance #2: 'Oreo ©, Claude (0), Vesper (7), Jacob (10) *'Alliance #3: 'Marcella (3), Corin (5), Dedenne (9) *'Alliance #4: 'Dana (6), Quentin (9) *'Alliance #5: 'Renault (8), Mercedes (8) *'Alliance #6: 'Haleigh ©, Crystal (0), Victoria (9) *'Alliance #7: 'Lunar (10), Lilac (11), Penny (12) *'Waiting to be requested: ' *'Requests: ''' Arena '''So far, all that is known of the arena is that part of it is a desert. Twists/Clues *There will be two victors. Both will be of the opposite sex. - guessed by Utkar22 *The arena features a desert. - guessed by SirEatAlotISTK The Reapings Disclaimer: These POVs may contain strong language, as well as mature content. If you are sensitive to any of those, please don't proceed. The Capitol - Haleigh Walker As soon as I woke up, the beams of sunshine hit me. Like every morning, my eyes were temporarily sensitive to the sunshine. After a while though, I gained clear vision. I hoped that fate wouldn't be harsh on the poor Capitol citizens today. Unfortunately, the majority of the rich would be betting on which, to them, "peasant" would get reaped, because they've never had to struggle to make ends meet and those who do have to struggle are a "fun source of mockery". But I know that not all rich people are like that. I know that I'm not, because I have worked and I make it my duty to help the poor, wherever I can, whenever I can. As soon as I rose from my bed, I heard something being placed outside my bedroom door. I waited until the person was gone to go towards the door and see what it was. The person could have been anyone, since my parents found it necessary to hire an onslaught of maids and servants. It turned out to be two carefully wrapped up presents. I could only assume that the presents were my reaping attire. And I was right. It was my reaping attire. A floor-length, lime green dress with embedded diamonds. It was a beautiful dress, but very lavish and probably very costly. I was not ungrateful, but the dress was not my style. I prefer more simplistic things. But I'd still put it on, since I only had to wear it for this one occasion. Even if I wasn't reaped, my parents would more or likely buy me new reaping attire for next year. If I was reaped, I'd eventually have to take it off once I reached the Tribute Residence building. The other present contained shoes, also lime green and embedded with diamonds, that matched my dress. Luckily, they weren't high heels, just flat shoes. I changed into the dress and put on the shoes, before taking a moment to gaze in the mirror. I felt uncomfortable. Extravagance certainly isn't for me. I used to embrace extravangance, but now, after learning the truth and to iterate, I prefer simplistic things. I watched as the diamonds on my dress and shoes sparkled and glimmered. All I could think of was the amount of effort those District 1 factory workers had to put in to make sure that these diamonds were up to Capitol standards. If you count the entire dress, then add the effort of the District 8 factory workers onto that. The final thing that I needed to do, after waking up and trying on the attire, was to tame my curly hair. When I felt satisfied with the state of my hair, I left my room and greeted my parents. "If you do get reaped, dear, remember that you represent this family as well, not just the Capitol." "Make us proud. A Walker victor would bring so much more money and power." "As well as glory." I replied to my parents with a "Thank you", before turning to my friend. My parents considered her to be my personal servant, but to me, she was an advisor. Someone I could trust. "Can I speak to her?" I asked them. "Of course." I took her to a room where I was positive that I could not be heard. "Listen to me, you don't have to do everything that my parents say. If you need to take a break, take a break. Don't let them stop you." "But it is my job. I can't lose this job." She tearfully replied. "Do you really want to be a servant?" I asked her. "Of course, it's the only way that I can be close to you." I smiled sadly at her. She reciprocated my smile, also sadly. "If I win the Games, then you will still be close to me. Only, you'll have your own house, as well as food and new possessions." "But what if you die? What if you don't make it out of the Games?" I sighed at the questions. "Then you can carry on what I started. Look after those in need. Make sure that they know that the derogatory things said about them by the rich are not true." "Of course. You truly are an amazing person, Haleigh." We parted on an emotional hug. Me and my parents also departed on a hug, but it was not as emotional. I was escorted to the Presidential Mansion by my family's chauffeur. Looking at those around me made me feel better about what I was wearing. My dress was not as extravagant as what people surrounding me were wearing. Some were even ridiculous. On my way towards the Mansion, I saw an elderly woman fall. I quickly rushed over to help her. "Thank you, young lady." She smiled. I smiled back and gave her her walking stick, before resuming to head to the Mansion. I didn't converse with the Peacekeepers who scanned my hand. The procedures that I had to follow had become like an annual routine. Once I had been scanned, I made my way into the section for the 15 year old girls. Ignoring everyone else, I looked at the big screen, which was showing President Averling, whose speech was commencing. Her black hair managed to flow gracefully like always and her dark eyes peered at everyone. The only way that I could describe President Averling was that she was an intimidating beauty. Her brother was nowhere to be seen. "Citizens of the Capitol, it is my duty to welcome you to the reaping of the tributes representing us for the 525th Hunger Games!" As the enthusiasm in the President's voice increased, the majority of the citizens cheered. "Hopefully, none of you have forgotten. These games are not only the 525th edition, but they are also the 21st Quarter Quell. This means that 60 of the nation's youth will be competing and that means 4 will be of the Capitol. 2 males and 2 females." The citizens continued to cheer whilst the President paused. The rest of her speech consisted of her talking about how the games are, in her eyes, glorious and how winning them is the epitome of power. I didn't believe this, but I still managed to listen. After the President's speech finished, the Capitol's escort, Calaris Balne, arrived. He was very relatable to a lot of citizens because he was eccentric. Whatever colour he wore, as well as what contact lenses he wore depended on his mood, but his hair and beard was always green. Right now, he seemed joyful and excited, so he wore a daffodil-yellow suit and yellow contact lenses. I guess those lenses had to be clear for him to be able to see us. "It's the moment of truth! Time to pick the first female that will be representing the Capitol!" He exclaimed happily. He walked over to the female reaping bowl, then picked up the first slip that he could find and opened it up. "Oreo Dutton!" The screen immediately showed footage of us in the audience, frantically searching for who Oreo was. The screen finally settled on a bright pink haired girl from the 18 year olds section. She had peculiar neon orange eyes and donned an ridiculous red outfit, with earrings that contrasted. Her arms were not covered, showing off her creative tattoos. However, I could not take my eyes off her eyes and hair. I couldn't get over how peculiar they were. She was indeeded a lot more peculiar than those who I had seen earlier. "Hello Oreo!" Calaris greeted her. Oreo looked shy, but optimistic. "Hello Calaris." The two conversed. Oreo looked like she didn't want to talk much, but she did so anyway, presumably for the sake of appearances. "Thank you, Oreo. Ladies and gentleman, your first female tribute, Oreo Dutton!" Calaris cheered when the conversation between him and Oreo was over. She seemed to have impressed the audience, as many cheered for her. "Now, time for the first male tribute!" He walked over to the male reaping bowl, doing the same as what he did earlier. "Jo-" "I VOLUNTEER!" This time, I faced the stage and not the big screen, surprisingly having a good view of what was going on. The male who yelled was brutish. I managed to see him arise from his section, which I identified as the 18 year old males section since it was opposite to the section which Oreo came out of. From what I could see, he was tall and muscular, with blonde hair. He looked so out of place for a Capitol citizen, a stark contrast to Oreo. He looked like he belonged in District 1 or 2, as his appearance was stereotypical for a tribute of those districts. "What might your name be?" Calaris asked the boy. "Zach. Zach Winnings." He briefly replied, as he tried to walk inside the Justice Building. Peacekeepers blocked the entrance, though. "Where do you think you're going?" "I want to go inside. I don't want to stand here in front of a bunch of people." He replied, with venom in his voice. "Uh, that's what you're supposed to do at reapings." Calaris responded to Zach's venomous tone with sarcasm. Calaris' sarcasm worked for the audience, but certainly not for Zach, who attempt to storm over at Calaris to attack him. But before he could, the Peacekeepers restrained him. "Next time, don't be so rude." Calaris proceeded with the reaping, walking over to the female reaping bowl to select the second female tribute. "Haleigh Walker." Rather than becoming distraught or scared, I sighed. I knew this was a possibility, due to the amount of times that I had applied for tesserae to feed the poor. But I could only imagine how shocked and confused my parents must be. "Haleigh, where are you?" After taking the time to clear my mind, I started walking out of the section. I ignored those staring at me and focused on walking ahead. "Oh Haleigh, how are you?" Calaris asks me when I reach the stage. Also ignoring Zach's cold glare, I stand near Oreo. "I'm fine." I reply. I didn't really want to converse. "You don't sound like it. Anyway, who do you hope to win the games for?" "My family." I lie. I was actually doing this for the poor and the unfortunate. "Well, your parents will be proud of you, I'm sure." The second male for the Capitol and the final tribute was a 17 year old named Gladia, who volunteered. He looked older for his age, mainly because of his mustache, but could still potentially be mistaken for a District 1 or 2 tribute since he had slick black hair and light blue eyes. He remained calm, like Oreo, but when conversed with, I could tell that he had a sense of honour. "And there you have it, the four tributes that will be representing the Capitol in the 525th Hunger Games!" Calaris cheered, prompting the crowd to cheer. When he stopped cheering, he sneered at Zach, who was still being restrained by Peacekeepers. I promised to win for the poor. Not for myself, not for my family and not for the Capitol. And that promise is one that I intend to keep. District 0 - Claude Foster The Capitol reaping was yesterday. My parents made us watch it at a neighbour's cabin, since our television had been taken away by the scumbag that is, Mr West. The man who had tried to make our lives a living hell. The neighbour was nice to begin with, so that's how we were able to watch it. Despite being cold and miserable, I managed to remember the tributes who were reaped. From what I recall, there was a kid with blonde hair, wearing a green dress, a pink haired girl with tattoos, a boy who had to be restrained by Peacekeepers because he almost beat up the escort and a boy with a mustache. What I paid more attention to was how obedient my three other siblings were. They were so happy and content, despite the circumstances. I was partially content, since I had come to terms with the inevitable, but I was not happy. I am pessimistic. If any of my siblings were reaped or volunteered for the games, they would at least have a chance of winning. I would more or likely die in the bloodbath. My chances would be slim to none. I shoved on anything comfortable that I could find and classed it as my reaping wear. In that case, it was a white t-shirt and khaki pants. I then put on my coat and boots, before heading towards my family. My parents knew about the attitude that I had towards myself. They always tried to get me to speak positively about myself. But that's impossible when you have no redeeming qualities. My siblings were all dressed smartly, compared to me. As I then looked at my mother, who tried to lighten my mood by smiling at me, she walked over to me. "Claude, please just know this. You're not worthless, you're not pathetic. You are a smart, likeable young man." Mother grabbed hold of my hands and gazed into my eyes. "Mother, you're only saying that because I'm your son." I say. "No. I'm not saying this because you're my son, I'm saying this because it's true. You may not believe it because you can't see it, but I can. I love you." I sighed and gave her a hug. She started crying. "I love you too, Mother. I'm sorry you'd have to watch me die if I was in the Games." I couldn't help myself. I felt really guilty as I watched my mother continue to cry. "You're not going to die in the games, son. Stop putting yourself down." She sniffled. "Your mother's right. Now let's go." Father led us out of the cabin. I didn't continue the conversation after leaving, as my father was talking to my mother about Mr West and how he hadn't "visited". Mother replied that it was probably because he had to prepare his own son for the reaping. I wish there was something that I could do about that wretched man. Instead of continuing the conversation from earlier, I just looked at the ground and watched my footsteps imprint into the snow. When I did look up, it was either towards the sky or the trees, the latter of which had been caked in snow. It wasn't winter, so the leaves were still on the trees. There was also some sun, but it was hardly warm. Summer in District 0, however, was really just an extended winter. As I walked past, I wiped snow off the nearest branch. I continued to do this for all branches that was nearest to me, until we reached the square. Since families had their own section to stand in, we had to depart near the Peacekeepers. I hugged my parents for, more or likely, the second to last time ever. Both of them tried to get me to feel positive, by reminding me of the slight possibility that I may live to see another year. Fate's not on my side, though. I also said goodbye to my siblings, before going to the Peacekeepers to be scanned and making my way into the section where I was supposed to stand. The escort was Prasa Marquille. She was like me in a lot of ways - cold and commonly unhappy being two. Her black hair scarcely covered her ears and she had the dark rings of sleep deprivation under her blue eyes. She even held a plastic cup of Capitol coffee in her hand to try and keep warm, despite wearing a couple of layers of winter clothing. "Hello District 0." She greeted in a dull, sleepy tone. No one responded. "Here's a clip of the speech made yesterday by our wonderful President." The screens behind her showed the footage of President Averling making her speech. Even though it was meant to be focusing on the President, footage of the tributes also showed. I got to see the four Capitol tributes in more detail. The footage stopped once the speech was over. "Now, let's just get this over and done with." Prasa, clutching her coffee tightly in one hand, picked up a slip from the female reaping bowl. She took a drink of the coffee, before opening up the slip. "E-" "I volunteer!" shouted a very feminine voice. I looked to see that the girl was from the 17 year old females section, wearing fur clothing. She was a pretty girl, with pale skin and dark brown hair and eyes that looked almost black, but she looked very ill as well. She wasn't distraught or upset, but rather emotionless. Prasa waited for the girl to reach the stage, before she said anything. "Any reason why you volunteered...?" Prasa asked, putting the microphone near her. "Nova Deimos. I volunteered in memory of my friends." Prasa didn't really care for Nova's reply. She just shrugged it off with an "Ah" and walked over to the male reaping bowl. "Glacier Frost." Almost straight away, Glacier stormed out of the section that he was in and appeared on stage. I knew exactly who he was now. He was the boy who murdered his own parents, as well as the boy with the strange light blue hair and eyes. What was even stranger was that when he was featured on the news, his hair and eyes were crimson red. Peacekeepers immediately apprehended him and the citizens starting gasping and gossiping amongst one another. Prasa was about to interact with Glacier, but he gave her a threatening glare. This stopped her and made her go towards the female reaping bowl instead. "Crystal Sagittarius." Crystal was a girl with black and blue hair. Some girls tried to prevent her from going up to the stage, but she proceeded, regardless. She looked very paranoid, facing all different directions. "15 year olds are dominating this year." Prasa absentmindedly remarked. She then asked Crystal if she was okay. "I'm fine." Crystal replied. Prasa rolled her eyes. She's definitely used that excuse to cover up how depressed she truly felt. It was weird seeing how much I could relate to an escort. Prasa walked to the male reaping bowl again. I suddenly felt that karma was about to do something in my favour. "Jerry West." I burst out in a fit of laughter. Initally, I was pleased that the dirtbag's son was reaped. I imagined Jerry's brutal death and how he could be a fitting target for a sadistic Career's gutting session. But then I remembered. I found a way to get the Wests to stay away from my family. Once and for all. And it required me to volunteer. I didn't care though. I wasn't scared of death, especially in the games. Everyone stared in shock. My family was presumably going to be more shocked than everyone else. They knew about my personality, but they didn't think I'd be the type to volunteer. It should have occurred to them though. Even the Wests looked surprised, which they should be because I saved their son. Before I got up on stage, I grabbed Jerry by the collar and angrily threatened him; "You go home and tell that dirtbag of a father you've got that Claude Foster has saved his son today. Don't ever let him forget this! And if he ever lays a finger on my family..." I didn't get to finish my threat as the Peacekeeper drags me onto the stage. I end up standing next to Glacier, who seems to be giving everyone the death glare. I don't gaze at the crowd, instead gazing at the floor. "Alright. I really want to leave now, so here are the tributes representing District 0 this year." Prasa commented, before walking into the Justice Building. I get escorted by the Peacekeepers, walking behind the Peacekeeper who apprehended Glacier. I volunteered to save my family's enemy's son from death. Now, I'm going to die. 'District 1 - Moltra Flare' Ah, District 1 multimillionaires and billionaires. They may be the ugliest person in society, but what really matters is their riches. Because if you want to live the high life, you need money to back you up. Girls hate me and guys want to have intercourse with me. I sail through life, knowing that the two cancel each other out. I really don't care what others, especially jealous girls, think of me, because I have boys throwing themselves at my feet. I can manipulate people to get what I want. Even if it means killing them. But I don't dislike everyone. The only person who I care about in life, the only person who I genuinely like, is Inter, my crush. And I hoped that he wouldn't volunteer or get reaped today. I woke up in Hunter Foracre's king-sized bed, lying next to Hunter himself. He was so ugly. Greased hair that he probably hadn't washed in days because he was too busy trying to pick up girls, as well as a genuinely ugly face. He was the exception to the stereotype that "everyone in District 1 is beautiful". As I tried to stop imagining Hunter's attempts at picking up girls as I was becoming disgusted, I put my pink dress, which had been shoved in the corner of the bedroom, back on. I then walk over to where I had taken off my Capitol designer bag and my heels, and put them back on. I tried not to be loud in doing so. I wanted to get Hunter's bank vault card and leave. Seeing as the card was placed on a nearby desk, close to where he was sleeping, I quietly went over to get it. "Honey." Hunter was awake. Ugh. I moved my bag near my back and put the card, which I had held behind my back, inside it. He didn't detect me at all! He was just lovingly staring at me, a feeling I did not reciprocate. I looked behind me. Next to where the card had been was a golden statue of an obese man mediating. I assumed it would be heavy to pick up, but when I did pick it up, it was not too heavy but not too light, either. I could pick it up with ease, at least. I walk over to Foracre's side of the bed, carrying the statue. "Wait, what are you doing? No!" He pleads desperately. I don't listen to him. I crush his head with the statue. His blood splatters on the bed, the wall and even my dress and bag. Brain matter flies everywhere, including onto my dress, now completely stained with blood. Having murdered before, I remained calm. Even though I've managed to get away with a lot of murders, I knew that if I got caught, the most likely thing that the Peacekeepers would do to me is rig the reaping bowl so that my chances of getting reaped increase. Executing me would be a dangerous move to make, even though I'm a serial killer, because I could create an outrage, with the single pull of the manipulation string. But that scenario wouldn't happen if Inter was reaped or if he volunteered, because I would volunteer to be with him, thus giving me my chance to escape. I wouldn't care about money or seducing men or anything else, because Inter means more to me than anything. After murdering Foracre, I wiped the brain matter from my dress and used a wet cloth from the bathroom to reduce the stains, as well as to clean the statue. The stains looked like juice stains or wine stains now, rather than blood stains. I threw the cloth into the basin and exited the house, still carrying the statue. Through the district, I strutted, heading back home to meet up with Inter before the reapings. Girls whispered about me and talked about me, probably saying nasty things about me as I walked past. I just didn't care. A group of boys wolf-whistled at me. I flirted with them, by blowing kisses. I felt invincible. As I turned towards an abandoned alleyway, I heard three men follow me. Three thugs. One was carrying a sword. "What a pretty girl." The scarred one remarks. "I would looove to have some fun with her, if you know what I mean." The one who looks like a rat comments. "Bad idea, boys." I respond. I smile, pretending to be innocent, before I throw the statue at the one who hasn't talked. The hit was a death blow, as he falls to the ground and bleeds out. I take his sword and use it to decapitate the thug who resembled a rat. "Scarface" looks on in horror, before backing away slowly. "The only time your tiny dick will get close to me is right now." I snarl. Scarface is confused. His confusion causes me to kick him in the crotch, flooring him. To finish him off, I use the sword to stab him in the back. Like I said, I felt invincible. I throw the sword on the floor and continue on my walk home. When I return home, I see Intra, sitting patiently. He was wearing his white jacket. "Hello Moltra." He smiled warmly. I was so relieved to see him. "Hey Inter." I smile back. We share a hug. As we break away from the hug, he notices my dress. "Two questions. Where have you been and does the stains on your dress have something to do with it?" He asks. "There was a wine-tasting session in one of the restaurants. I split some on myself by accident." I lie. Luckily for me, Inter didn't know about the murders that I've committed. That's because mentioning murder around him made him distraught, since he had killed someone before, some kid named Magnus. All I remember from that day was that I was smiling as the kid got hurt. "Ah. At least you're not drunk." He believed the lie. I expected it. "True." "So, should we get going?" "Of course." I lead Inter out of my house. It was a good idea for me to have worn a dress, since it was really hot. I now hoped that the sun would make the stains fade. Girls and boys continued to look at me. This time, I didn't look at the boys since I was with Intra. When we reached the Square, I hugged Inter and wished him luck. I got scanned and then went to stand with the other 16 year old girls, who were all dressed lavishly. Pretty much everyone here was dressed lavishly. Immediately, they sniggered at me. Two girls looked at my dress and sniggered, probably because I had stains on my dress. "Hello District 1!" shouted District 1's almost identical twin escorts, Deloise and Ambrosia Danvois, enthusiastically. Most people liked them and found them to be entertaining, probably because they were unintelligent. All I could see were two annoying people. "Oh my, it's nice to be back here again. Isn't it, Deloise?" Ambrosia's question helped me to figure out who was who, as they both had brown hair and lilac eyes. Ambrosia was wearing the silver dress and Deloise was wearing the gold dress. "Yes, it sure is! Hey, do you guys wanna see the President's speech and the reapings from the Capitol and District 0?" No. "We'll show it anyway, since we have to! Haha!" I wanted to slap them. I could really care less about the President's speech or the tributes so far. I do admit that I found the restrained boy from the Capitol and the kid with the weird hair from District 0 cute, but that was all. "That was wonderful! Now, it's time to select the first female tribute representing District 1!" Deloise cheered. She went to the reaping bowl and spent a good couple of minutes rummaging around the bowl. "Hurry up already!" Someone from the male part of the crowd shouted. Deloise continued to rummage until eventually, she picked up a slip. "Willow Mervall!" Willow appeared to be a scared little girl, with white blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore normal clothes, compared to everyone else. "Are you okay, Willow? You look scared?" "It's just nerves. But I'm somewhat okay." Ambrosia rubbed her back, trying to be sympathetic. "You'll be okay, Willow." It was then Ambrosia's turn to pick a tribute. When she was finished rubbing Willow's back, she went to the male reaping bowl. "Robin Blanchard!" I swear, Robin was a younger version of that restrained Capitol boy. They resembled each other almost completely, a difference being the colour of their hair and height. Both looked like they were about to murder someone. Let's just see if he tries to get into the Justice Building. "Hello Mr Blanchard, how are you?" "Great. I'm great." He replied angrily. Deloise seemed to be intimidated by Robin, proceeding to walk towards the female reaping bowl. "Ka-" "I volunteer!" I shout. Because I was overthinking, I had a sudden feeling that something was to go wrong. I felt like maybe I could actually be caught for those murders earlier. With no control, I shouted my claim to volunteer. "Well come on up, young lady." I held my hand to my chest. I felt really vulnerable, my feeling of invincibility and my high self-esteem dying. I tried not to look at anyone, especially not Inter. This was so rare for me. "What's your name, sweetie?" "Moltra. Moltra Flare." I reply. From the corner of my eye, I could see Deloise giving me a sad smile. I sighed miserably. "Time to pick the second male tribute!" Ambrosia cheered. She rummaged around the bowl. Twins think alike and I will never understand it. "Inter National!" I sighed again, as I felt my heart sink deeper into my chest. I didn't want this to happen, but it did. Now, the only way it could be rectified is if someone volunteers in his place. Just as Inter walked up to the stage, my wish was fulfilled. "I VOLUNTEER!" Someone yelled. "Ooh, two volunteers." The volunteer was a green haired boy with lime eyes and of a monstrous height. He definitely put Zach, I think his name was, to shame. He wore a long, green suit to match his hair, eyes and height. "Wow, aren't you tall? What's your name?" "My name's Manta Li." He smiled, bearing his fang-like teeth. I'm pretty sure he was a bat or any creature with fangs in his past life. "Well Manta, it's nice to meet you." "Ladies and gentleman of District 1, here are your tributes!" Both twins cheered in unison, to conclude the reaping. I'm normally not thankful. But this time, I was. Thank you, Manta. Thank you. 'District 2 - ________' Story POV The Train Rides Story POV The Chariot Parade Story POV After the Parade Story POV Training - Day 1 Story POV Training - Day 2 Training Scores Story POV Pre-Games The Games Death Chart Category:Blog posts